Dirty Little Secret
by The Darkest Sunshines
Summary: edward and bella have grown their love on truth in eachother, but when bella leaves her blade on her nightstand, will edward discover her bloody little secret and her hidden past R&R NO FLAMES BXE inspiration"Newport Living" by Cute is What we Aim For
1. How Far Down They Can Go

I sat in my truck and listened to my ipod

I sat in my truck and listened to my ipod.

The music was blaring and I felt so at peace.

The lyrics were so close to my life that I almost cried.

Everyone had me pegged as picture perfect.

I come from Phoenix, Arizona, where I stayed with my mother, and then moved to Forks, Washington- where I am currently located- to live with my father.

I was apparently beautiful, though I didn't see that in any mirror that I have ever possessed.

I thought about the huge lie that was my life, Edward thought that I was his angel, when really I was the demon of this story.

Charlie thinks I'm his perfect daughter who gets good grades and doesn't respond to boys the way normal "hormonal teenagers" do.

When I lived in Phoenix, life was going great, until my mother, Renee, married my current step father, Phil. Phil seemed great until I was about fourteen.

Since my being thirteen, I had started to realize the changes occurring in my body, on the inside, and out.

Unknown to me, so had Phil.

One night whilst I was doing the dishes, Phil came charging in about where Renee had gone. I told him that she must have been gone getting the groceries.

He didn't believe me, he said that I was a little whore, and that I was probably just covering up for my whore mother.

After that I had shoved him as hard as I could into the kitchen counter, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER A WHORE!"

I could take insults about myself, but not my close family.

He shoved me back, viciously, much harder then I had been able to, I hit my leg against the coffee table and that sent him over the edge.

He began kicking me in the ribs, the knees, and the face.

When he was finished he pulled my face up to the level of his, making my feet leave the ground.

I felt my hairs pulling out as he held it all in his rough, callused hand.

"Bitch, if you tell anyone, I won't just be beating you," he walked out of the room, once he was completely out of hearing distance, I painfully crawled to my room.

I cried myself to sleep. I woke up in the morning to see Phil, lying cozily next to Renee on the couch, it was as if nothing had happened, or it was normal what he had done to me. Or it just wasn't important…

I was brought back to reality by a shadow coming through my truck window.

"Bella, what's wrong?" my angel was always worried about me.

"Nothing Edward, I was just thinking about……. Our Biology homework……"

I trailed off and my voice turned into a mumble.

Just as I told this lie a song on my ipod started up…

_**EVERYONES A LET DOWN**_

_**IT JUST DEPENDS ON HOW FAR DOWN THEY CAN GO!**_

_In every circle of friends there's a whore,_

_The one who flirts and does a little more_

_But who's to say_

_This is a social scene anyway_

_And everybody wants to explore the new girl_

_Caught up in her own hard liquor world_

_But liquor doesn't exist in my world_

_But liquor doesn't exist in my world_

As soon as the first verse had started, I froze.

Edward looked at me frightened at my panicked expression.

This was my song.

The song that always made me look at my pocket knife.

I looked at my pocket quickly and then regretted it.

"Bella, you're scaring me."

He had definitely noticed me look at my pocket.

I hoped that he would just drop it- that was what I was hoping for.

He looked at me oddly for a moment, but said nothing.

I was screaming on the inside…. I needed my blade….

This was the song, the song that was playing when I snapped.

_If you lie you don't deserve to have friends,_

_If you lie you don't deserve to have friends_

_If you lie you don't deserve to have friends_

_If you lie…_


	2. We Just Can't Get It Right

I got home from school after the very close encounter with Edward

I got home from school after the very close encounter with Edward.

As much as I loved him I could never tell him about my past.

As soon as I stepped into the house, I ran up the stairs to my room.

I knew that Edward would be suspicious of me so I locked my window and drew the blinds.

I sat on my bed, turned my ipod up to the highest setting and pulled my ipod out of my grey, faded skinny jeans.

I set my ipod and pocket knife beside me and slipped my black, sparkly AirWalks off of my small feet.

I slipped off my long, black silk V-neck sweater and threw on top of my dresser.

I put one of my favorite songs on and picked up my pocket knife.

I slid the short blade across my pale, albino skin once and watched the beautiful crimson liquid pour from my wrist, to my legs, to my bed.

I had a sudden inspiration, I could only imagine how free I would feel.

Right under my collar bone and above my chest, I wrote in small letters, "SELL OUT."

It was very awkward to do but it put my mind at ease.

My white night shirt started to absorb the color of my blood.

I walked to the bathroom, in my near zombie- like trance, and looked into the mirror.

My eyes were rep and puffy from the crying I hadn't known I was doing, my shirt was red and bloody, and when I went to wipe my eyes, I left red streaks under them.

I hopped into the shower right after stripping down and looking at my bruised and broken body. My rids were protruding from my body, and I had hand shaped bruises all over my stomach, breasts and legs from where I had been grabbed and tossed around. Each was some color between red, blue, purple and green.

I could still here my ipod on my small ipodium, blasting the song I had chosen for my former actions.

_Yeah, god love your soul and your achin' bones_

_Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below_

_Everyones the same_

_Our fingers to our toes_

_We just can't get it right_

_But we're on the road_

_If ever your will starts crashing down_

_Whenever your will starts crashing down_

_Whenever your will starts crashing down_

_That's when you'll find me…_

I sang the words quietly as the boiling water pounded on my skin. The slit on my wrist, and the words on my chest were still dripping a faint pink.

I sighed quietly as I got out of the shower.

I wrapped my black towel around my body, and my red one in my hair.

I changed my bloody sheet with another, fresher one.

I sat on my bed, still in my towel, and cried as the song continued.

_Lost till your found_

_Swim till you drown_

_Know that we all fall down_

_Love till you hate_

_Strong till you break_

_Know that we all fall down..._

I picked up my cell phone and tried to stop my tears as I pressed speed dial.

Edward picked up right away.

"Hello love," he said gently.

God, I loved him so much it was pathetic.

"Hi, Edward,' I said simply, why had I even called him again? I can't even remember.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked, actually sounding worried, not like any one else ever does.

"Yeah, Edward, I'm fine… umm… I was wondering if you could come over, I know I told you not to tonight, but… I can't remember why I would say that."

"Umm… sure Bella… are you sure you're okay, you sound like you've been crying or something…"

Umm… no I haven't, I'm fine, I'll see you in twenty all right?"

He quickly agreed and I hung up the phone, I was exhausted.

In the twenty minutes, I got my clothes on, making sure to cover my recent work, and dabbed my perfume lightly on my wrist and chest, to make the smell of blood faint.

As far as I was concerned, I was all ready, I put my sheet in the laundry room and sprayed my air freshener all over the room.

Edward knocked lightly on my window about five minutes later.

I unlocked the window with a smile and let him crawl through.

He quickly surveyed the area with a thoughtful expression.

My ipod had gone onto the next song.

_I… hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I… focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's reel_

As the song started, Edward happen to look at my dresser- where my bloody pocket knife still lay…

"Bella, what the hall is that," he seemed to see the panicked expression on my face, for his furious one seemed to lighten.

"Bella… why would you do this?" I kept my face blank and unreadable, looking at the wall.

Edward grabbed my chin and roughly made me look at him.

His action made me scream, that was the way Phil had grabbed me the night that… the night that he ruined me…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Bella, get your ass down here!" Phil screamed from the living room._

_I couldn't have guessed why he would call me now, he had two other members of his small time baseball team over, he wouldn't do anything to me now, would he?  
I had already been beaten and raped- there wasn't much else that he could do to me._

_I walked down the hall toward the living room and was grabbed and gagged as soon as I entered the room._

_Phil's friends stripped me of my clothing and tied my arms behind the chair and my legs to the legs of the chair._

_I sat there crying as the three men, one of which was like a father to me, stared at my naked body hungrily._

"_This is what you get for being a skank," he started grabbing me roughly and touching me, along with his friends._

_I could still hear my ipodium playing the song I had been listening to previously._

_**In every circle of friends theirs a whore**_

_**The one who flirts and does a little more**_

_**But who's to say?**_

_**This is a social scene anyway…**_

I fell to my knees and sobbed silently, in a panic, Edward jumped out the window, and just as he landed on the ground, Charlie opened my bedroom door.

He saw me there crying and sat beside me and hugged me, I cried on his shoulder for hours, and he didn't- and would never- know why…

Umm... for everyone who was wondering, this is not a song fic, there were just a few songs that fit prfectly with this story

my inspirations were...

**NEWPORT LIVINGby Cute is What We Aim For**

**ALL FALL DOWN by OneRepublic**

**HURT by Nine Inch Nails**


	3. Somebody

I woke up in the morning and groaned in frustration

I woke up in the morning and groaned in frustration.

My alarm clock had failed to go off, making me three hours late for school

I went down to the kitchen in my pajamas with my messy, knotted, bed head hair and found a note in Charlie's messy scrawl stuck to the table.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm not going to __make__ you talk to me, but later I would like to have a little discussion with you, you're not in any trouble- rest assured, I just don't want to see you hurting Bells…_

_Anyways, I shut off your alarm so that you could have the day to yourself, so relax and don't freakout that you couldn't go to school. Just sit tight for the day please._

_Charlie_

I decided to go and get dressed and shower.

I went into the garden that I had recently planted and pulled out five red roses and three white roses.

I carried them up to my room and set them on the bed.

I walked into the bathroom and set up a steaming bath to relax in.

I walked back to my room and picked up my towel and the roses.

I pulled them towards the bathroom and stripped my clothes.

I peeled all of the roses of their petals and put them in my very high bath, I was about to step in when I remembered a very important detail.

I walked back to my room with a towel around my body and plugged my ipod into it's speaker.

_Oh yeah,_

_Alright,_

_Somebody's hinie,_

_Is crowdin' my icebox,_

_Somebody's cold one,_

_Is givin' me chills_

_Guess I'll just close my eyes._

I walked back to the bathroom whilst humming the song.

I stepped into the tub and tossed aside the towel.

Soaking for longer than she thought, she heard knocking on the bathrrom door, assuming it was Charlie, she stood up and pulled the towel back around my body. I opened the door to see a very angry looking Alice.

Her eyes were coal black as she pulled me roughly down the stairs.

I was so overwhelmed by her being here and her pulling me so hard that I fainted, right after hearing my shoulder pop from her pulling.


	4. Never Ending Bliss

I woke up on the forest floor with Alice standing over me

I woke up on the forest floor with Alice standing over me. My shoulder was blazing with pain and my vision was blurry. "Why would you do this to yourself? We gave you everything! Were we not good enough? Was Edward not good enough?" she was both screaming and sobbing at the same time.

I wrapped the towel around myself tighter and sat up, I was propped with my good arm. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked slowly. "Because I want to know what would possess you to do such a thing as-" I cut her off with my own screams. "You don't know what he did to me!" I was now sobbing uncontrollably and through blurry eyes I could see her eyes lighten to a darer shade of topaz. "Bella… what happened?"

She was now crouched beside me rubbing circles into my shaking back. "I don't want to tell you… you won't like me anymore.." she looked at me like I was crazy. She gave me a hug and I nuzzled my face into her shoulder while I cried. "Bella, you're my best friend. I would never hate you. Even dislike you in the slightest. You're already considered as a sister to me, even if you and Edward haven't tied the knot yet- so to speak." She tried to end on a light note, but her words came out slurred and her eyes were wet with moisture, though tears would never fall out of her eyes.

I looked at her honest and reassuring face and knew somewhere unconsciously that I could trust her, and before I could really think about it, I was telling her my story of before I came to Forks. I told her first of Phil's first couple of beatings, then the night he 'fingered' me, and then the day he had his pals over.

She looked at me first in disbelief, then shock, and then purely blind anger. "Alice?" I was unsure of whether or not this was the time to make any sound at all but I had to know if she was mad at me or something else. "Alice?" I asked yet again unsurely. She looked towards me fiercely as if trying to make me quiet without using words. She looked towards the bushes again and I didn't know what she was trying to signal to me or another party.

Edward stepped out of the bushes slowly and stood staring at me, he looked apologetic and angry as well. "I told you not to follow me!" Alice screamed. "Well why not, I have every right if not more so than _you_ to know what's happening!" Edward was furious, I could see it in his rigid stance and coal black eyes. Alice suddenly walked away, leaving us alone together.

Edward leaned down towards me into a crouch and held my chin with his hands. "Why would you hold this from me for so long?" he asked quietly. I didn't want to talk to him, to anyone right now. I looked down so far that my eyes were barely open. "Talk to me… please…" at the saddened sound in Edward's voice I had to look up at his tortured features. A lone tear traveled down my face, "I thought you wouldn't like me," I stated sadly.

Suddenly I was pressed into Edward's chest and choking out painful sobs.

"Bella… I love you so much… never hide anything from me ever again… I will never ever be mad you," I looked at him through teary eyes, "never?" I asked quietly.

"Never."


	5. Where Had Forever Gone To?

It had been a whole month since Edward had found out about Phil and my cutting. All of my scars had healed, and the Cullen's were able to treat me basically the came. Edward had been more protective then ever, but what can I say, I was attacked and then causing self harm. If he was doing it I would have been with him every second of the day to be sure he stopped, which, by the way, I did.

Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's had gotten me through it, they even offered to hurt Phil. Revenge is never the answer (in most cases) and for the sake of Renee, Phil didn't need any injuries yet. Edward is still with me, in fact, I am holding his hand and sitting with him in Biology right now. I was surprised that none of the Cullen's had shied away from me- in fact, Rosalie liked me even more. Rose knows what I am going through and has probably been my biggest motivation to stop.

I ended not telling Charlie what I had done to myself, but he would just think it was his fault, so I didn't want to put that burden on him. I heard my name called and Edward quickly whispered the answer to me, knowing I was not fully aware today. I repeated the answer with confidence and was thanked for paying attention. At that I blushed and decided to actually listen to the lecture we were being given by Mr. Banner.

Five minutes later the bell rang, I walked out of the building with Edward and started toward my truck. "Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked me, now in the passenger seat beside me. "Well, you're leaving today, right?" I was pretty sure today was the day, well actually I was completely sure, I didn't really want him to go. "Well, yes, but what does that mean, you still have to go to school and learn Ms. Isabella Swan," "actually, because you, Mr. Cullen, are leaving, it is my obligation to spend your last few hours with you, as you're plane leaves at four thirty, and to also help you pack!"

"Fine, Bella, okay," Edward sat back in his seat and let me drive. I could sense his impatience when we were still only just passed half way there, and going just above forty on the speedometer. Carlisle had been called last week to bring the Cullen's to the Volturi for another 'visit'. I had wanted so desperately to go with him, but apparently Aro had called and specifically said 'without Isabella'. Even if Edward and Carlisle were lying to me I knew I wasn't going. Either Aro doesn't want me there, or Edward doesn't want me to be there, I didn't really want to see Aro again either considering I was still human, but I just wanted to be with Edward.

We finally arrived at the Cullen place. I felt a sense of accomplishment wash through me and hopped out of the car before Edward could open it for me. I waited outside of the car door after it had been shut, fore Edward was going exceptionally slow today, I wonder why. Edawrd walked with my toward the old house with his fingers wrapped tightly around mine. He opened the door and Alice jumped out, "hi Bella!" she practically screamed in my ear, as she was hugging me now.

"Hi, Alice, I haven't seen you in like what? Half of an hour. It was very painful," I droned on with bits of sarcasm here and there. "Yes, yes, yes, Bella. Don't mock me," she stuck her tongue out at me very childishly, I mirrored her action. We walked into the house, the three of us walking side by side and started to help them pack, first Alice, then Edward. I spent as much time as I could with him.

I woke up the next morning, Friday, and felt really sick, like actually sick. I ran to the toilet. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, not just nausea, but something much more intense. I ignored it, big mistake.

Charlie called the school for me and told them I couldn't come in today. I really hoped I was better for Sunday, which was when the Cullen's were returning. I spent all of Friday, Saturday, and Sunday getting better, and by Monday, I was ready to see Edward again. I couldn't wait to start school fresh again, but to my great disappointment, the Cullens, all of them- were not at school. After school, I took the long drive toward the Cullen house, I could see all of there cars, but the place seemed dead. I knocked on the door.

"Edward, Alice?" I asked hopefully. "Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett? Jasper?" I fell to my knees in front of the door. They had left, again. I knew that they had come back because there cars are all outside of their garage, which was where they had been left, and the door of the house was locked. Esme had left it unlocked just specifically for me.

Where had forever gone to?

**A.N./ NO FLAMES PLEASE!! i just want to get that out right now... and i also need a disclaimer since i dont have one of those yet so... I worship Stephenie Meyer and HER (emphasis on the her) stories, TWilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn (though it could have been better) . so, the next chapter is going to be in edwards pov, the exact same chapter but with edward, and im gingo to skip the packing, just why hes gone and what happened in ITALY!! so pls, no flames, but you can still review, i havent been getting half of the revies that i want for this story, so those would be nice, and i promised BXE, and that is what you will recieve!... eventually**


	6. Nomad's Land

We were on the jet that the Volturi had sent to Seattle at this moment. After a heart felt goodbye between Bella and I, we were on our way. I knew that whatever Aro and them had in store for us, it must have been big considering they sent their own accommodations to make sure we got there. The message had been vague, but we knew that it concerned Bella. I couldn't tell her this though, she would just be worried and want to come with us more so.

The message had went something along these lines:

"Cullens! How I have missed you so… I have been sending Jane to check up on you and a certain little human. So, how is Bella dear? Not human I would hope. Anyways, there is a rather urgent emergency that we need to discuss, well, emergency really, because just the fact that it's an emergency makes it urgent. Anyways, I look forward to our next pleasant get together, which will hopefully be around- and by around I mean on- January the sixteenth, on Friday. Goodbye, Aro."

Yes, I know, it was very… Aro.

We were just landing when I noticed the sympathetic look in the pilots eyes. He was staring at me with his crimson irises which such pity that I felt like my family had just died. "Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked politely. He just shook his hed and turned his gaze back toward the landing strip that we were approaching.

_Poor boy, doesn't know what's headed his way. He should have listened._

I stared at the back of his headed as if my question could be shaven into his sandy brown hair. "Edward," I heard Alice say, I didn't really feel like speaking so I didn't acknowledge her. "Psst… Edward!" she whispered quietly. "Yes, Alice, I don't really feel like-" "shh! Edward… I'm being serious, I don't have a good feeling about this. Someone's blocking my visions and it's making me uncomfortable. I think Aro's going to do something that he needs the… element of surprise to accomplish. I'm scared," she whispered even more quietly then she had before.

I finally turned around to tell her she was being ridiculous when I saw the expression painted across her face. Her eyes were wet with moisture that just wasn't enough to fall and her eyebrows were furrowed together in frustration. Her lips were trembling and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. "I think it's about Bella," she stated, her voice shaking.

Realization struck home then. My Bella. They must be trying to lure us away from her or something like that. She was left totally defenseless and I was on a private jet reading! I wanted this jet to turn around so badly. My hands started to shake and I just my soft cover book quietly.

Bella is still human. I thought absent mindedly. What if they decided to strike when she had no protection, they would tear her apart. They would drain her, they would crush her. They would do anything to make me pay for not changing her. But how could I be so sure that that was the reason we were actually called to Volterra. What if there's a bake sale? I know it's ridiculous, but knowing Aro, the most ridiculous things are usually the most plausible.

All I could say is that I really hoped it was a bake sale.

so, here we are, standing in front of Aro, who, for once, has had a very grim look on his face since we entered. There were no pleasantries today, that was for sure.

"Carlisle, as you know, I have called you now to speak urgently with you and you're son, here," he gestured towards me. "As I take it, young Isabella is still human, and capable of telling our secret. This will not do." He looked at me as if I had broken a law, and I suddenly feared for my life. I had to stay strong though, for Bella.

"We, the Volturi Family have made a formal decision, upon months of meetings and discussion, we finally have made a close consensus. You are to stay away from the human, or have me change her tomorrow."

He was crazy. He couldn't make s decide so quickly. I mean, why did we have to leave, couldn't I just change her later. "You have left her human for too long, boy, and as your punishment, you must leave her, or have her changed by me," his crimson eyes stared me down.

I looked towards my family. Rosalie looked furious that the tables had turned so dramatically, especially since she had just grown her new fondness towards Bella. Emmett looked confused and undecided. Jasper looked surprised and defeated, he clearly could not persuade Aro into changing his mind.

Esme was gripping onto Carlisle's hand tightly, as he had his brows furrowed and seemed to be calculating our odds of saving Bella from this. But the look on Alice's face is what put an arrow through my heart. She had that moisture in her eyes again, her lips were trembling, her eyes were squinting, trying to fight the moisture, and her legs were wobbling uncontrollably.

_Edward, we have to let him change her! _She practically screamed with her mind.

I just shook my head no and looked at the ground. I would not let this horrible creature get to Bella. And, though she said she wanted it, I knew that she was scared of going through the change, of being a monster, she just fought through it for me.

I could hear Alice' screaming but it was incoherent to me. She was screaming out loud now. I looked over at her pitiful form with sympathy. "NO! You can't take her away from us! She won't let us do it! We have to stay with her, just let Edward change her please!" Aro shook his head and started to leave the room. "I will let you seven discuss this for several minutes, and then I will come back for the decision."

As soon as the door was shut I could feel all eyes on me once again. "Edward?" Carlisle asked unsurely. "No, Carlisle, we can't let him do this to her. If we tell him he can change her, and Bella doesn't want it, he'll kill her, I don't know how, but he will. If he changes her, he will find someway to take her from us, I just know it. We just have to leave it. We could move back with Tanya for a while?" my suggestion just barely squeezed out of my throat next to the sob that followed afterward.

"Edward, you don't have to-" I cut off Emmett with a snarl. "Bella is my concern and mine only. You don't have to worry about her, I've decided," my throat tightened at the look on Alice's face when I said the last part and my words had started to soften. Everyone was worried and they should have a say, but I wouldn't put Bella into any danger, whether my family liked it or not.

I walked out of the room followed by many calls of 'wait' and 'stop being an idiot', the latter stated by Rosalie about four times. They could deal with Aro, they knew how to. I also knew that they wouldn't go against my wishes for Bella. They all loved her almost as much as I did, and they knew deep down that this was best.

Anything to keep her from Aro.

I left the castle without uttering another word, my vision was blurred and my throat still tight, but I ran. I ran until, even as a vampire, I needed breath, and then I ran some more. I went from one side of the world, and then back to Forks. It was eight o'clock there, and, as it was winter, it was dark out. I looked through the window of Bella's room to see her smiling, she was listening to one of the newest songs on her i-pod, Pocket Full of Sunshine.

I couldn't help but think of what this was going to do to her. The last time that I had left, Bella had become void of emotion and empty, and she needs me still.

But I don't care, this time I have it worked out. Aro won't hurt her, I won't be able to make the rest of the Cullen's depressed with my sad attitude because I would leave them also. I will become a Nomad.

**A.N./ OK! so i know that that wasn't a very clear little explanation but don't worry, it'll get there. you see, i had had this inspiration when speaking with my friends, because i had been planing on ending the story after the fourth chapter, but NO! i have found my buzz, and am sticking to it. again, no flames please, im trying my best. it will still be BXE there wont even be a hint of any other pairings, so you dont have to worry. and, i will give no spoilers about edwards life as a nomad, or how long that might be, but i will tell you this, bellas life will change drastically, and it has nothing to do with the cullens. here is a sneak peek, in bellas POV.**

**_"isabella, they left you! why can't you accept that!"_**

**_"Well, how would you know, maybe there just... i don't know... maybe there coming back."_**

**_"HA! Dear, please don't kid yourself, you know that they are not coming back, just come with me and i can make it all better._**

**_i looked at him through my eyelashes, tears had started to gather there. "Alright, but-" he didn't need any more reassurance, i felt the pain as soon as i uttered that last, fataln word._**

**anyone want to take a guess as to whats goign to happen??**

**pce D.S.**


	7. AN IMPORTANT MUST READ OR WILL PAY!

AN IMPORTANT FOR ALL OF MY STORIES!!!

Okay, so, as you know I haven't been around lately, I am going to continue all of my storied starting within this week, I already have a new chapter for dirty little secret, but the catch is……………… dundundudndun, I made myself a new account! :D

Which I am very happy about, as I had too many favorites on this one :P I know, you can never have too many, but I was getting overwhelmed keeping up with all of them!

So, my new account is KaitlynIsabella, I know creative, its my first and middle name, also my account on youtube :D and on myspace :D but not facebook :P

so anywhoss, I don't really have an excuse for not updating except for the fact that ive been really bsuy, as I joined a rep volleyball team this past year, and it took up a lot of my time, so, as you must have figured, all of my stories are going to be transferred onto ym new account, but the reviews can not go with  so that is where you fans come in!

 you gusy can do me the biggest favour of life, and review my stories on my other account like you have for this one! Okay, longest authors not of life, but im done now, so bye! 3


End file.
